Que duro es ser poli
by kirino03
Summary: Yugi es un policia novato que cuenta con la ayuda de un revoltoso espiritu llamado yami para resolver sus casos. sin embargo, aunque Yami es de gran ayuda, cuando se enfada puede legar a ser terrorifico, pero Yugi no puede permitir que le descubran.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de nada la introducción. En esta historia Yugi (y Yami) es un policía que ha llegado a jefe de su departamento, y cuenta las historias de los diferentes casos que ha tenido desde que comenzó a trabajar allí. Cada caso estará dividido en varios capítulos (ya que si no me quedaría demasiado largo)

**Negrita- Yami**

_Cursiva- pensamientos_

Caso 1

-oh, madre mía, que mal huele aquí.-me quejé cuando respiré aquel horrible olor que invadía toda la habitación.

-¿y qué esperabas, que oliera a colonia? Esto es el escenario de un crimen, hay un cadáver ensangrentado, pues huele a cadáver y sangre.-contestó el que iba a ser uno de mis compañeros durante mucho tiempo. Su nombre era Honda.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel caso. Fue el primero que tuve cuando logré trabajo resolviendo crímenes en el departamento de policía.

Todo ha cambiado mucho desde aquello, ahora yo soy el jefe del equipo, pero en aquel entonces yo era inocente e ingenuo, aunque, la verdad, no he cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Seguramente me hubiera quedado en la oficina haciendo papeleo de no ser por... bueno, una pequeña ayuda, que, en ocasiones más que ayudar causaba problemas.

**Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, yo hacia lo que consideraba necesario.**

Supongo. Esa ayuda de la que hablaba, es un espíritu que ha estado a mi lado desde que completé aquel extraño puzle. Y toma posesión de mi cuerpo y mente cuando le da la gana. Incluso alguna vez me ha borrado parte de mi memoria para que no yo supiera lo que había estado haciendo. Y estoy seguro de que lo hace solo para fastidiar.

**Oye, no te quejes tanto, que ha sido gracias a mí que eres el jefe**

Sí, pero no sabría decir si me has ayudado más veces de las que me has fastidiado solo para divertirte, porque te hacía gracia.

**Ya, ya, lo que tú digas, ¿no estabas contando lo de tu primer caso?**

Es verdad, que me voy por las ramas, a ver, por donde iba... oh, sí, era el primer escenario de crimen en el que estuve, y olía realmente mal.

Era mi primer caso y mi primer día, pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera para atrapar al que le había hecho eso a aquella pobre mujer.

Me acerqué al cuerpo inmóvil y manchado de sangre que yacía en el frío suelo de aquella gran habitación.

En aquel momento, como yo era nuevo nadie sabía sobre mi compañero y amigo ni tampoco yo tenía intención de decir nada, pues me tomarían por loco, ya que soy el único capaz de verlo, al menos cuando no está controlando mi cuerpo.

Bueno, a lo que iba. Me acerqué al cadáver para observar mejor los detalles, por si veía algo relevante que pudiera servir como pista.

-no es solo el cuerpo lo que huele tan mal.-comenté dejando de mirar el cuerpo para centrarme en la habitación.- es otra cosa más.

-vaya, parece que aquí tenemos a un listillo-dijo Honda- he oído hablar de ti. Dicen que eres un buen detective. Que resolvías casos ya desde joven. Pues a ver si eres tan listo como dicen.

Yo le miré con ojos tímidos, y contesté:

-verás, aquí sin duda huele a muerto, pero sé que hay algo más, es algo diferente a otras veces. Es un olor, como... no sé, a quemado.

-¿quemado? Hmm... Ahora que lo dices sí que huele un poco como si algo se hubiera chamuscado o algo por el estilo.

-iré a ver por la casa.-dije yo, mientras me disponía a abrir una puerta para entrar en la siguiente habitación.

No tuve que mirar demasiado para encontrar una bandeja con masa para galletas lista para meter al horno.

-Vaya, parece que estaba cocinando cuando la mataron.

_**Si. Fíjate. Dentro del horno hay otra bandeja, pero las galletas están quemadas. Saldría de la cocina para algo. Me pregunto qué será lo que la hizo dejar esto a medias e ir hasta el salón**_

-No lo sé. Pero voy a avisar de lo de las galletas.

Volví de nuevo al salón, que se había llenado de policías haciendo fotos a todo lo que había.

El forense aún estaba examinando el cadáver y explicando la causa de la muerte, así que decidí esperar a que acabara de hablar para contarles mi descubrimiento.

-se puede apreciar en esta zona del cráneo una pequeña fractura,-continuaba hablando el forense.- que nos indica que la golpearon con algún tipo de objeto redondo.

-¿como un palo o algo así?-preguntó Honda.

-Si, exactamente- contestó el forense.- debió ser algo muy parecido a un palo.

Al ver que él se callaba, yo me apresuré a informar de lo que acababa de descubrir.

-he dado una vuelta por la casa. Aun no he acabado de investigar, pero en la cocina hay una bandeja de galletas quemadas en el horno, y otra bandeja lista para hornear.

-¿quemadas?-preguntó Honda.

-sí-contesté-se ve que la mataron después de poner la primera bandeja dentro. ¿Tenemos ya sus datos?

-sí-contestó una voz femenina mientras se acercaba- su nombre era Carmen Mabe.

_**Menudo apellido más extraño**_

_es verdad, no lo había oído nunca. Me pregunto de donde será._

-hola-saludó la misma chica de antes.- mi nombre es Anzu. Creo que seremos compañeros de equipo. He oído hablar de ti, dicen que eres un detective increíble.

-no es para tanto...-contesté yo algo avergonzado.

Anzu rió.

_**Ya, teniendo en cuenta que tuviste mi ayuda en casi todos...-**_me dijo el espíritu de mi puzle con aire de superioridad.

-¡fue trabajo en equipo!-le contesté yo, molesto.

-¿en equipo?-preguntó ella- ¿y con quién?

_**Ja, eso te pasa por contestar en voz alta**_

_Es la costumbre_

-no, nada, es que en todos esos casos que resolví tuve un amigo que me ayudaba. Bueno, en realidad siempre está a mi lado... Pero bueno, -dije cambiando de tema-es una larga historia y ahora tenemos un crimen que resolver.

_Vamos compañero, pongámonos manos a la obra_

-Anzu, localiza a los familiares, por favor. Yo investigare el piso.-la dije.

-esta bien, le diré a Jonouchi que te acompañe-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano a uno de los agentes que había por la habitación.- el también está en nuestro equipo. Seguro que os hacéis buenos amigos.

Yo asentí. Y ella se fue en cuanto llegó él.  
_**  
Me alegro de que a partir de ahora contemos con ellos. Sera mas fácil dar con el criminal.**_

_Si, espero que en este equipo nos llevemos todos bien..._

-yo soy Jonouchi-saludó tendiéndome la mano.

-yo soy Yugi. Soy nuevo en el equipo.

-bien, cuantos más mejor-dijo sonriendo-venga, vayamos al piso de arriba.

_**Parece un buen chico**___

Si, creo que seremos buenos amigos

_**Pero, Yugi... dime, le contarás…**_**  
**  
Yo no le deje acabar la frase.

_De momento no. Me tomaría por loco. Tú tampoco les digas nada hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos confiar en ellos._

_**Me parece buena idea**_

…..

Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Si os está gustando dejar algún comentario… y si no os ha gustado o tenéis alguna sugerencia también ^w^.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo. Serán unas 8-10 partes más o menos, aun no lo sé. Aunque puede que con tantas partes sea demasiado largo, si os lo parece decirlo ahora en los coments y quitare partes innecesarias para reducir el número de capítulos.

Aún tengo que trabajar un poco más en la otra historia, así que tardare un poco en subirla. Mientras tanto os dejo con esta :P

Espero que os guste.

…..

Caso 1. Segunda parte

**Negrita- Yami**

_Cursiva-pensamientos_

….

Escalón tras escalón llegamos hasta el piso de arriba.

_**Vaya, esta casa es enorme. Nos llevara un rato inspeccionarla entera**_

_Bueno, el laberinto del puzle es mucho más grande_

_**muy gracioso…**_

-está bien, Jonouchi,-le dije-yo iré a mirar por esta habitación y tu mira en esa otra de allí.

Él asintió mientras entraba en la habitación que acababa de señalarle. Yo entré en la otra.

_**Empecemos por este armario que hay aquí.**_

Yo abrí el armario, pero no había más que unos cuantos abrigos y cajones llenos de joyas.

-hmm, aquí no hay nada-comenté-busquemos en esa mesa de la esquina.

Yami, el espíritu, asintió y se acercó a mirar mientras yo cerraba el armario.

_**Pues no hay mucho... unos bolis, tijeras,... En uno de los cajones hay un ordenador. Puede tener algo útil. Y en el otro cajón... vaya, está cerrado.**_

-¿cerrado? -pregunté sorprendido.

Me acerqué a comprobarlo, e intenté abrirlo.

_**¿No te fías de mí?**_

-sabes que sí, pero quería mirarlo por mí mismo, ya sabes que no puedes manipular objetos demasiado pesados mientras no controles mi cuerpo. Bueno, de todas formas que esté cerrado podría ser algo bueno. Significa que contiene algo importante dentro.

_**Aquí no hay nada más que mirar. Avisemos a nuestro compañero.**_

-voy.

Salí de la habitación y entré en la que estaba Jonouchi.

La habitación era parecida. Algo más pequeña, pero tenía más armarios y dos camas en lugar de una.

_**Esta debe de ser la habitación de invitados.**_

-ey, Jonouchi, en la otra habitación hay un ordenador y un cajón cerrado. Hay que llamar a alguien para abrirlo. Y también habrá que mirar el ordenador.

-bien. Yo he mirado por aquí pero no he encontrado nada. Está todo casi vacío. Hay algunas mantas, toallas, y poco más.

-entonces sí que es la habitación de invitados.

-eso parece -me contestó.- bueno, coge el ordenador y bajaremos a avisar a Anzu para que lo mire. Ya acabaremos de mirar la casa luego.

Cogí el pc de la habitación y bajé con Jonouchi a buscar a Anzu.

En el piso de abajo ya casi no había gente, y como ya hicieron las fotos de todo el escenario del crimen, habían llevado el cadáver a hacer la autopsia. Ahora tan solo había una enorme mancha roja en el suelo.

Jonouchi llamó la atención de su compañera, que ahora también era la mía. Ella estaba mirando por la cocina a ver si encontraba alguna otra pista.

-ey, Anzu. Yugi ha encontrado un ordenador en la habitación del piso de arriba. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

Ella centró su atención en el ordenador que yo llevaba en mi mano.

Con una sonrisa me pidió que se lo dejara.

Yo extendí mi mano y ella lo cogió y lo encendió encima de la mesa.

_**¿pero esas cosas no suelen tener una contraseña para poder encenderlos?**_

_La verdad es que sí. Voy a preguntar_

-oye, Anzu, ¿no necesitas poner primero una contraseña?

-sí, claro. Pero en la policía tenemos permiso para usar programas que hacen que no hagan falta ponerlas.

-ah.

_**Que complicados sois ahora con la tecnología. ¿Sabes?, en mis tiempos, cuando estaba vivo, nos d-**_

_Calla ya, Yami. Te pareces a mi abuelo_

El resopló, pero al menos se había callado. En mi opinión tiene demasiadas cosas que contar. Es horrible cuando empieza alguna historia de las suyas. No calla en horas.

-vaya.-dijo Anzu-aquí hay varias carpetas y archivos de video encriptados. Esto me llevara más tiempo del que pensaba. También necesitare el ordenador de la oficina.

-bueno-contesté yo-mientras tú haces eso nosotros podemos acabar de investigar por aquí.

Mi idea era investigar solos Yami y yo, pero olvide que ahora éramos un equipo.

-de acuerdo.-dijo ella- Yo ya he avisado a la familia. Su hermana no vive muy lejos de aquí. Cuando acabéis Jou y tú podéis ir a hacer unas preguntas después. Yo tardare bastante.

-también hay que abrir el cajón de arriba-dijo Jonouchi.-llamare a un cerrajero.

Ella asintió y cogiendo el ordenador se marchó de aquella enorme casa.

-bueno-dijo mi nuevo compañero-parece que nos hemos quedado solos. Puede ser una buena ocasión para conocernos mejor-dijo sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y volvimos a subir. Había otras tres puertas que aún no habíamos abierto. Nos dirigimos a la más cercana y Jonouchi la abrió.

-esta vez miraremos juntos. Así de mientras también podemos charlar. Además, dicen que cuatro ojos ven más que dos, ¿no?

_**Bueno, en este caso son seis**_

A mí se me escapó una pequeña risa.

-¿te ha hecho gracia?-preguntó abriendo una puerta para mirar lo que había dentro.

-no… Bueno sí… Más o menos. Da igual, olvídalo.-contesté volviendo a sonreír.

Era otra habitación más. Esta vez solo era una cama y dos mesitas de noche.

-bueno, aquí no hay nada.-dijo él.-pasemos a la siguiente.

Después de charlar un buen rato sin encontrar nada en las otras dos puertas, que eran un baño y un pequeño salón, decidimos irnos a la casa de la hermana de Carmen, la víctima.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos afuera.

_**Hmm, oye Yugi, mañana deberíamos volver. En esa casa hay algo que no me cuadra**_

_¿en serio? Yo no he visto nada raro, pero le diré a Jonouchi por si acaso_

-oye, me gustaría volver mañana para revisar de nuevo una cosa. Hay algo que no está bien ahí.

-si claro, pero me gustaría saber qué es eso que quieres ver.

Yo no sabía que decir.

-ehh...

_**Dile que no estás seguro de que es, pero que quieres asegurarte por si acaso**_

-bueno, no sé, es una corazonada, solo quiero asegurarme.

-me parece bien. Me gustan las personas que se guían por las corazonadas, aunque, claro, también hay veces que fallan, y siendo de la policía hay que ser cauteloso en ciertas situaciones.

-sí, claro. Pero esta vez no perdemos nada por comprobarlo.-dije mientras me subía junto a él en el coche para acercarnos a la casa de los familiares.

...

Los próximos capítulos que suba, (me refiero a los proximos "casos") los hare siguiendo la línea de algún cap de alguna serie criminal de la TV (no siempre de la misma) con variaciones para que mi historia tenga sentido, claro (ya que en la de TV no salen los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!) y así al menos será más coherente, ya que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo muy bien, y menos aún si quiero subir varias de estas historias. Este lo hice yo así para poder presentar más o menos como van a ir los próximos.

Y no os olvidéis de comentar para que pueda mejorarlo! Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo me quedo bastante largo (también) por eso a partir de ahora los iré subiendo más a menudo, pero más cortos (o sea que los cortare como a la mitad o así, donde quede mejor en cada uno)

Espero que os guste! :D

Caso 1. Tercera parte

**Negrita- Yami**

_Cursiva-pensamientos_

Tras un corto viaje llegamos a la casa. Jonouchi llamó a la puerta. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado a que nos abrieran. Había más gente de la que esperábamos, pero eso estaba bien, ya que significaba que habría más gente a la que preguntar y nos dirían más cosas.

-Hola- dijo él enseñando su placa- somos del departamento de homicidios de la policía. Venimos por lo de-

La mujer le cortó en mitad de la frase.

-lo de Carmen, sí. Ya nos avisaron. Hemos llamado a los que la conocían. Espero que no suponga ningún problema.-dijo la señora que nos abrió.-habrá unas nueve personas.

_**Yugi... este lugar está lleno de gente triste. La mayoría de sus almas están destrozadas por la muerte de esa chica. Debía de ser buena persona.**_**  
**  
_Seguro que sí_

-¿podemos pasar?-pregunté-nos gustaría hacer algunas preguntas.

-sí, claro, por supuesto.  
_**  
Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a los que están en la cocina. Siento que a los que están allí no les ha importado demasiado la muerte de Carmen.**_

-está bien, Jonouchi, tu interroga a los que están en la terraza Yo iré a mirar en la cocina. Más tarde iremos al salón.

Él asintió y yo fui a la cocina, sacando la pequeña libreta que debemos llevar para apuntar las respuestas de la gente.

_**Espera. Creo que será mejor que sea yo quien haga las preguntas.**_

_De acuerdo, pero ya sabes, esto es serio. Es nuestro primer caso aquí, no quiero estropearlo todo, y ten cuidado de que nadie mire, ya sabes, por lo de la altura y esas cosas..._

_**Descuida.**__  
_  
Yami cambió su alma por la mía. Ahora era él el que controlaba mi cuerpo.

Estaba preocupado por si hacía alguna de las suyas. Sabe cuándo debe comportarse, y yo confío plenamente en él, pero se deja llevar demasiado por lo que le parece divertido.

Se acercó a la cocina con paso firme y expresión seria.

**-muy buenas, vengo de parte de la policía a investigar el asesinato de Carmen Mabe. Os hare unas preguntas si no os importa.-**dijo Yami con una voz dificil de describir. Era profunda y suave, pero con un matiz amenazador.

El pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que charlaba tranquilamente en la cocina se callaron para centrar toda su atención en Yami. Iban trajeados y cada uno sujetaba una copa de vino del caro.

-bien.-contestó uno de ellos dejando su copa encima de la mesa-¿prefieres hacer las preguntas por separado, o no te importa que estemos todos? -preguntó.

Yami sonrió.

**-no, no, tranquilos. Así está bien.-**contestó.-**Veamos, primera pregunta. ¿La matasteis vosotros?.**

_¡Yami!_

-¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

**-¿no contestas? Entonces asumiré que fuiste tú.**

-¿¡que!? ¡Pues claro que no fui yo! No mataría a una compañera de trabajo así.

**-¿a no?, ¿y cómo lo harías?  
**_  
¡Yami ya basta!, así no conseguirás nada._

_**Ya te he dicho que me dejes a mí. Tu tranquilo.**_

-¿me está acusando de ser un asesino?

-**eso parece.**

_Madre mía... _

-me las va a pagar. -contestó con tono enfadado  
**  
-¿me está amenazando?**

-eso parece-se burlo.

_Hay madre, hay madre, hay madre... eso no me gusta.__**  
**_**  
-jeje, te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso.**

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

_Yami, no, por favor_-dije sin obtener respuesta.

La verdad era que yo ya estaba histérico, pensando en las miles de formas que podría estropearlo todo, pero para mi sorpresa, solamente se dio la vuelta, medio riendo, y antes de salir a la terraza se giró, volviendo a mirar al tipo con el que había estado hablando, que pegó un pequeño paso hacia atrás. No lo había parecido, pero Yami le había asustado de verdad.

Volvió a darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la terraza, en ese mismo momento me devolvió el control de mi cuerpo.

Siempre es una sensación extraña. Mientras estoy fuera de él y cuando lo recupero. Nunca llego a acostumbrarme... y menos aún cuando lo hace sin avisar, que es casi siempre.

-Hey, Jonouchi. Ya he acabado con los de la cocina. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti por aquí?

-bien, ya hemos terminado. ¿qué tal si vamos al salón y miro cómo te las arreglas? Al fin y al cabo, eres nuevo y vamos a ser compañeros. Debería saber que tal te apañas.

-me parece bien. Pero antes de ir tengo que decirte que hay algo raro con los que estaban en la cocina. No parecía que les importara demasiado la muerte de Carmen. Creo que habrá que hacerles más preguntas en la comisaría.

-vale. Luego nos ocuparemos de eso. Pero antes acabemos con las preguntas.

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Era grande, había dos personas sentadas en uno de los sofás. Una de ellas se secó las lágrimas cuando vio que nos acercábamos. Estaban charlando sobre la chica muerta, contando alguna de las historias que habían vivido con ella.

Jonouchi nos presentó.

-hola. Somos Yugi y Jonouchi, de la policía. Nos gustaría hacerlos algunas preguntas.

-sí, claro. Pregunten lo que quieran. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-nos gustaría saber algo sobre la víctima. Cualquier cosa que consideréis relevante.

-pues e-era una buena amiga, y buena trabajadora. Se pasaba el día trabajando, aunque siempre estaba ahí si tenías cualquier problema. Tenía dinero,... pero no era avariciosa, siempre decía que no hay que serlo. N-no me imagino a ninguna persona a la que pudo perjudicar como para que la hicieran una cosa tan horrible.-dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.- lo único malo era que no tenía mucho tiempo para su hija. Aunque siempre contrataba a una cuidadora para que no estuviera sola.

-¿su hija?-preguntó Jonouchi.

-sí. -dijo la mujer sentada al otro lado de la mesa.-Tiene una hija de diez años. Es una chica muy maja. Me entristece mucho que haya perdido así a su madre.  
_  
No parece que sepan nada más. Deberíamos ir a hablar con su hija._

_**Pero Jonouchi espera algo más de ti. Pregúntales si hay alguien que la conocía igual de bien que ellas pero que no ha podido venir.**_

-Muchas gracias por la información.-dije-solo una cosa más, ¿no sabréis si hay alguien que no haya podido venir que pueda saber algo útil?

-su marido es el único que no ha venido. Bueno y su hija. Vivía con ella, aunque no se veían mucho. Ahora estará en casa de alguna de sus amigas del colegio. Y el marido estará trabajando en la oficina.

-está bien. Muchas gracias.

Después de eso Jonouchi apuntó los nombres y direcciones de los tipos de la cocina, que eran empresarios, para poder localizarlos cuando fuera necesario.

-vayamos a la oficina-propuse-ya nos encargaremos de la hija más tarde.

Salimos de la casa. Eran ya las casi las ocho de la tarde. Estaba empezando a anochecer. De camino a la oficina comenzamos a hablar sobre nosotros, para conocernos mejor durante el camino, ya que duraba hora y media aproximadamente. Mientras Jonouchi conducía me hacía algunas preguntas sobre porqué decidí hacerme policía, y a la vez me contaba su historia.

-bueno, -me decía- yo me hice policía por la justicia. Desde pequeño he visto muchas cosas que quería cambiar, y pensé que si me hacía policía podría ayudar a la gente y impedir que los malvados continúen haciendo..., bueno, maldades.

-es una buena historia. Yo... bueno, no creo que deba contarte toda mi historia, pero te diré lo que pueda. Al fin y al cabo, si vamos a ser compañeros tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro.

-vaya, acabas de empezar y ya tienes secretos. Eres un chico misterioso, Yugi. Pero supongo que está bien. Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Espero que llegue el día en que seas capaz de confiar lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo.

_**Bueno, al menos no parece un mal chico. Diría que podríamos llegar a confiar en él.**__  
_  
-yo también.- contesté sonriendo. Estaba agradecido por que entendiera que no podía contarle algunas cosas.- al principio a mí no se me había ni pasado por la cabeza esto de ser policía. Es demasiado peligroso. Desde pequeño yo siempre he estado solo, siempre era el blanco de los matones del instituto, y nunca reunía el valor para enfrentarme a ellos.

-eso es muy triste.

-supongo que sí. Pero un día, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, apareció alguien. Una persona que ha estado a mi lado desde aquel momento. Se enfrentó a esos matones por mí. Les dio su merecido. Nunca me ha dejado solo, siempre estaba ahí. Fue él quien me convenció para que me enfrentara a mis miedos haciéndome policía. Pero aun así... siempre ha sido él quien me ha tenido que ayudar para seguir adelante.

Yami no dijo nada en aquel momento. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche y se limitó a escuchar.

-debe de ser un buen amigo. Algún día tendrás que presentármelo, ¿no crees?

-sí, claro-contesté yo.

_Algún día_.

_**Oye, Yugi... gracias**_.

Es lo único que Yami dijo durante todo el viaje. Desapareció del coche después de decirlo, y volvió de nuevo al interior del puzle. Solía pasar allí mucho tiempo, supongo que pensando.

Yo agarré el puzle.

_No, amigo, gracias a ti_

-bueno.-dijo Jonouchi.-hemos llegado. Tendremos que hacer algo de papeleo, luego podremos irnos a casa.

Yo asentí y salimos del coche. Caminamos hacia la entrada.

-oye, Yugi.

-dime

-dices que ese amigo tuyo siempre está a tu lado... pero yo te he visto hacer alguna de las pruebas para entrar en la policía, y te he visto por la calle, pero nunca le he visto.

-oye, somos compañeros, Jonouchi. Pero no creo que pueda decirte más sobre él. No sé si le gustaría.

-está bien. Lo siento. No debí haberme metido en tus cosas. Perdóname si te he molestado.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada. De todas maneras seguro que ya se presentará él cuando lo crea necesario.-contesté con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la comisaría.

-me alegro que tengas un amigo así.-me dijo subiendo en el ascensor.- Seguro que le hubiera gustado oír lo que me has dicho antes.

-...

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen coments con sugerencias o lo que sea :D !


End file.
